villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Genesis Rhapsodos
Genesis Rhapsodos is a character from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII and the main antagonist in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Genesis is a former SOLDIER first class in Shinra Electric Power Company before the events of the game. Being a SOLDIER, Genesis possessed a strong loyalty towards the company and just like Angeal and Sephiroth, they share the same dream; to become heroes. Genesis is an imperfect product from the experiments in Jenova Project, which causes his cells to slowly degrade: affecting his skin, hair color, and physical performance. As a result, Genesis turns against Shinra and instigates a rebellion by forging a pact with Dr. Hollander, creating an army of Genesis copies in the hopes of restoring himself to his original state. He eventually succeeds and abandons his villainous traits, deciding to become a hero when the time came for him. Aside from being an exceptional combatant, Genesis also loves to recite his favorite poem entitled ''LOVELESS and every verses are all memorized. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', '''Genesis' was one of the three most powerful SOLDIER members, along with Angeal and Sephiroth. They were all good friends, and were all unknowing subjects of experimentation with Jenova cells. The trio often spared with each other for fun, with Sephiroth constantly winning each and every match, causing Genesis's initial idolization of Sephiroth, which was what made him became a SOLDIER, to begin turning into a one-sided rivalry. Eventually, it escalated to the point Genesis daringly challenges Sephiroth one-on-one, managing to force the hero to fight more seriously but he proves to be ultimately outclassed and would have been likely seriously injured had Angeal not intervened. Genesis's persistence causes him a shoulder injury, which began his degradation as being an imperfect specimen compared to Sephiroth, his genetic structure is flawed and the jenova cells begin to kill him. This is because Genesis possess cells from a women named Gillian, who had Jenova cells in her. He was an experiment created by the Shinra science department, headed by Professor Hollander at the time, who were trying to make more powerful SOLDIERs by using the cells of an ancient alien. However, Genesis was not a perfect being, and his body started degrading. Embittered by the revelation of his true origins, Genesis betrayed Shinra to join Professor Hollander. The Professor created Genesis copies to make an entire army, as he searched for a way to stop Genesis from degrading. Hollander wanted revenge on Shinra, so he often attacked them with the copies. Genesis encounters Zack four times, first ending in a scuffle but not a fight as Angeal protects his student but joins Genesis, much to Genesis's joy, which later caused Genesis to attack Zack with a monster and stop him from trying to go to Angeal, with him showing conflict before quickly coldly revealing his monster powers when Zack asked on his SOLDIER pride. The second encounter was when Zack was with Sephiroth, where Genesis retreats, knowing better than to take on his more skillful former comrade, but not before he shows his envy of his former friend, although he still remains civil. The third encounter ended in Genesis fighting Angeal to a standstill while having a monster keep Zack busy. It was only in the fourth confrontation that they finally engaged, where Genesis has betrayed Hollander for his failure and starts a fierce fight with Zack. Although Zack wins, Genesis escapes by falling down purposefully but he survives. As Sephiroth is discovering what he really is, Genesis reveals that he has perfect cells, that the only cells he has are from Jenova, and that because of that he would never degrade. Genesis asked Sephiroth for a cell sample so that he may stop degrading, but Sephiroth refuses. Once Sephiroth is "dead", Zack and Cloud are experimented upon, and Genesis seeks Zack out, looking for S cells (Sephiroth). However, when one of his copies eats Zack's hair, it causes it to mutate into a monster. When Zack makes his way to Gongaga more Genesis Copies attempt to kill him, but are stopped by Genesis and Hollander, now also a degrading Genesis Copy. Believing Zack's body rejected Sephiroth's cells due to being a SOLDIER member, they now seek Cloud and the cells he carries. Genesis declares to have discovered the true final act of LOVELESS and flies away as Hollander and the copies search for Cloud. Zack dispatches Hollander and meets Lazard, an Angeal Copy, who directs him to Genesis's lair, the caverns beneath Banora. Zack discovers the journal of a younger Genesis before his days as a SOLDIER that describes his invention of Banora White apple juice, along with his desire to share his accomplishments with Sephiroth by having him eat a Banora White. Deeper in the caves Zack finds the story of LOVELESS carved on stone tablets and Genesis before a goddess statue holding a gigantic natural Materia, certain that the Goddess Materia is the "gift of the Goddess." With Zack's arrival, having inherited Angeal's Buster Sword and Sephiroth's cells, the three friends are reunited and LOVELESS is fulfilled. Believing himself the Hero who has received the Goddess's protection Genesis absorbs the Materia's power to become Genesis Avatar and engages Zack. When defeated Genesis returns to human form, cured from degradation. Zack figures that all Genesis wanted was to regain his pride as SOLDIER, and be healed of his degradation. Gathering the last of his strength Genesis challenges Zack to a final duel as a SOLDIER but his exhaustion causes him to lose and Genesis is sent flying back with Zack's final attack and lands on his feet in a place flooded with Lifestream. The goddess statue in the distance morphs into Minerva who sees his desire to complete his duty as SOLDIER, and as the will of the Lifestream, spares his life. Zack carries the weakened Genesis out of the cave. Zack lays him down and retrieves three Banora Whites, taking a bite out of them to fulfill Genesis's childhood dream, though he apologizes for not being "the real thing." Zack asks if the apple is the "gift" but Genesis shakes his head; thanks to his battle with Zack Genesis discovered the gift is the pride of a SOLDIER. Content with his pride restored and his dream fulfilled, Genesis passes out, and Zack and Cloud move on. Dirge of Cerberus Genesis was brought to Deepground and the two SOLDIER members, Weiss and Nero, attempted to persuade him to join in their rebellion against the Restrictors, current leaders of Deepground. Genesis declined and sealed himself in a flooded cavern beneath Midgar awaiting the day he would be needed to protect the world in Sephiroth and Angeal's stead. Vincent discovers that, according to Shinra executive Scarlet's private files, the Tsviets were spliced with Genesis's cells and subjected to various experiments to see how they reacted. Collecting the three "G Reports" unlocks an extra ending. Following Omega's destruction, Weiss's body lays in the flooded cavern, which sends out a shock wave that awakens Genesis. Genesis approaches Weiss and tells him "It is not yet time for slumber" and that they have much work to do. He picks up his "brother," spreads his wing, and flies off into the night. Appearance Genesis is a tall and well-built man and wears a long coat with black clothing underneath, crossed leather straps, the SOLDIER symbol, black boots and shoulder guards. He carries his sword in a sheath. Personality At first, Genesis was loyal to Shinra and dreamed of being a hero. Due to his abilities, he is arrogant and prideful, taking joy at his popularity, and only gets along with those he considered equals such as Sephiroth and Angeal. The knowledge of his origins made him feel deeply embittered by Shinra and he betrayed it, losing any loyalty to it and going so far as to remorselessly began a rebellion against it. He even went as far as to say that if he is to die, he will take the world with him. However, even at this worst, Genesis still retains fractions of his old self. He shows conflict when Zack reminded him of his SOLDIER pride, is pleased when Angeal works with him and when they fight, he does not bother to settle the duel, acts cordial around Sephiroth even if he showed his envy more than ever, actually pities him when he reveals his true nature and looks genuinely hurt when Sephiroth refuses to aid him. After being cured, Genesis's mind was free from his initial destructive urges. He contemplated on what he had lost in exchange of his life being saved and strongly regretted how nonchalantly he tarnished his pride as a SOLDIER. With his degradation cured, restoring his honor as a SOLDIER was all that he had wanted and he showed genuine respect and gratitude towards Zack, actually acknowledging him as being worthy of being a First Class SOLDIER whereas previously he only referred to him as Shinra's lapdog and thanking him for restoring his pride. With his pride restored and his body cured, Genesis regained his heroic traits, desiring to protect the world should he be needed and sealing himself until that time comes. Abilities Considered the second best First Class SOLDIER member of Shinra at the time, wielding superb prowess in both swordplay and magic and superhuman physical abilities above most SOLDIERS, Genesis proves himself to be one of the most deadliest foes in the Final Fantasy universe, even being able to challenge Sephiroth himself, although Sephiroth was holding back at the time. Angeal wielding the Buster Sword was unable to defeat Genesis and the extremely skilled Zack Fair, who was also among the best First Class SOLDIER members, had difficulty fighting him in both their fights where Genesis was handicapped due to being physically weakened, first by degradation and later by the physical exhaustion of the previous battle. Wielding his Rapier, a large red-bladed sword, with great skill, he ambidextrously uses it one or two-handed and can perform deadly combos. His agility makes him a difficult target to hit. Very adept at using magic liberally, both offensively and supportively, Genesis can cast many balls of fiery energy with a single spell, also being able to use a homing variation as well as remotely control them if needed, restore his health to a decent extent with a single Regen spell, use the Osmose spell to drain enemies' energy, and even render himself invulnerable to both magical and physical attacks using Magical Defense and Defense, to the point of combining them both to become briefly invincible. The black wing he manifests after learning his Project G SOLDIER powers allows him to fly and he is capable of telekinetically controlling the feathers to be used as projectiles, which he makes much deadlier by combining it with a powerful curse. In his Genesis Avatar form, he wields a much larger red sword capable of dealing unblockable attacks and by slamming it to the ground, he can summon enhanced Genesis Copies. He also summons Materia from the Lifestream to perform powerful spells. After being restored to human form, Genesis can manifest blades of red energy and uses Apocalypse, creating a crest above his opponent that emits a wave of energy to damage them. Although he no longer bears his wings, it is later revealed he can still summon it if he wants. As a product of Project G, Genesis can copy his genetic material onto others and create copies of himself. The Genesis Copies take on his appearance, the degree of which depends on how strong the copy is—the strongest copies appear identical to Genesis save for his weapon. In the secret ending of Dirge of Cerberus, Genesis walks on water, which darkens as it makes contact with him. In his youth, Genesis was interested in agriculture and the cultivation of "dumbapples." He once won a prize for the "National Agriculture Awards, Processed Foods Category. Other Appearances In FFVII: Dirge of Cerberus, Genesis appears in a secret ending if you collect all the "G reports". His full name is never said in this game, he is only referred to as "G". Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Envious Category:The Heavy Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army